


Welcome to Las Vegas

by tonks42



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonks42/pseuds/tonks42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine stop in Las Vegas to see the sights and make a few bad jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Klaine Road Trip 2015.

“You can see the fake Eiffel Tower out our window!” Blaine enthused, pushing the curtains aside to let more light into their hotel room.

“That’ll be pretty at night, I’m sure,” Kurt replied absently from where he’d sprawled across the room’s king bed, laptop open in front of him. “Better than the fake New York skyline. We see the real one far too often for that to be entertaining.”

After one last look out across the section of Strip that could be seen from the window, Blaine went to join Kurt, kicking off his shoes before he climbed onto the bed. “What’re you looking at?”

“Show tickets,” Kurt answered quickly, leaning over to place a quick kiss to Blaine’s cheek before he turned the laptop so that his husband could see. “And I’ve been working on a list of must sees and must dos while we’re here.”

“So we have to actually leave this hotel room?” Blaine joked. He scanned the list on the website Kurt had up. “So, I’m guessing that you’d veto the 50 Shades parody?”

“God yes. There’s no way I’m getting close to that, even in parody form,” Kurt scrolled down the page a little bit further. “And I’m also vetoing both Chippendales and the Thunder from Down Under.”

Blaine laughed and leaned over to kiss Kurt’s shoulder through his button down. “I wasn’t even going to suggest it. I’d much rather get you shirtless.”

Kurt gave him a quick flirty smile. “Oh, I’m sure there will be time for that.”

“Add it to your list?” Blaine teased before he gave the website another look. “No Puppetry of the Penis, either?”

“What? Do I even want to-” Kurt shook his head quickly. “No. Definitely not. I’m afraid that would scar me for life and make me never want to see another one again. And that would be devastating.”

“Completely devastating,” Blaine agreed. “So let’s skip the potentially life ruining show.” He paused, giving the list a more serious look. “It should be something we can’t see in New York. Maybe a Cirque du Soleil show?”

“There’s a Michael Jackson one. Would that be good high school memories or too much?” Kurt rolled onto his side to face Blaine.

“Can I think about that?” Blaine asked, grabbing the laptop to pull it closer.

“Of course.” Kurt sat up, stretching his arms up over his head. “After all that desert driving, I feel like a shower. Why don’t you see what you want to add to the list, while I start getting ready for tonight?”

Blaine nodded, tugging the laptop the rest of the way across the bedspread and switching over to Kurt’s to do list. He skimmed through it quickly before he added his own points to the bottom.

-World’s Largest Observation Wheel

-Eat at a buffet

-Go out dancing

“Blaine! You’ll have to see the tub in here. Add taking a bath together to that list,” Kurt called over the water he’d started in the shower, and Blaine laughed, dutifully adding it on to the end.

* * *

 

“Can you believe this is the tallest one in the world?” Blaine asked as he snapped a picture through the glass of the pod-like car they were riding in around the High Roller Wheel.

“As compared to the smaller Eiffel Tower?” Kurt joked lightly, wrapping an arm around Blaine’s waist, with a quick look toward the occupants of the car, relaxing only when no one so much as blinked at their contact. “The view is quite good, though I imagine the London Eye could probably beat it.”

Blaine leaned in against Kurt, dropping his head to Kurt’s shoulder for a moment. “So many pretty lights. I’d imagined it would move faster though, more like a regular Ferris wheel does.”

“Well, we only get one trip around, so I’m not sorry about the slow pace.” Kurt’s eyes drifted from the view of the Strip to Blaine’s face. “It’s romantic.”

“Hmm. Well, if we hadn’t missed the opportunity to get married in Vegas, maybe we could have set up a ceremony in here. Wouldn’t that have been beautiful?” Blaine asked.

“It would have been. And certainly much less tacky than getting married by Elvis. Maybe someday we’ll have to renew our vows here, but I think that it’s probably still considered a little too early for that,” Kurt drawled.

Blaine laughed and leaned in to give Kurt a quick kiss. “I do think we should probably at least hit our first anniversary before we think about renewing our vows.”

“There will be many years ahead of us for it,” Kurt confirmed as he stared back out the window and the car slowly started to lower from the top of the observation wheel. “Where should we go next?”

“You don’t have it on your list,” Blaine teased lightly before he pointed toward a spark of fire against the steady lights. “We should go see the volcano at the Mirage.”

“You need more heat in your life?” Kurt teased right back. “The fact that it’s after dark and just finally dropped below one hundred degrees isn’t enough for you?”

 

* * *

 

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind, humming along to the song the fountains were dancing along to into his husband’s ear.

Kurt gave the people around them a quick, wary look. “Are you sure that’s okay here? We’re not in New York,” he reminded.

“No. We’re in Las Vegas. Do you think anyone here really cares about two boys standing close together? If they don’t see far more scandalous things in their trips here, then Las Vegas has obviously failed in upholding its reputation,” Blaine joked, tucking his head down on Kurt’s shoulder as the water in the fountains switched from graceful dancing to shooting so high in the air that it looked like it reached the top of the Bellagio. “This is wonderful.”

“It is,” Kurt said, finally relaxing back into Blaine’s arms. “I think I like this better than the volcano.”

“Me, too. Even though there’s no fire, and not birds chirping to start it out,” Blaine joked as he moved away from Kurt to fish his phone out of his pocket to get a quick picture of the water shooting up in front of the facade of the Bellagio.

They stayed silent for the rest of the short show, enjoying the combination of water and music melded together. As the spigots for the fountains started to sink back into the lake, Kurt caught Blaine’s hand. “I’ve heard there’s a flower show inside that’s usually pretty impressive. Come take a look with me?”

* * *

 

“You know that you can go back for more, right? That’s the point of a buffet,” Kurt teased dryly at the sight of Blaine’s plate.

“But it all looked so good,” Blaine said with a shrug. “And I stacked all so neatly that nothing fell off on the way over.”

Kurt laughed, giving the heaping amount of breakfast foods on Blaine’s plate a longer look over. “At least I’ll have a good idea of what I want to try next when I finish this omelet.”

“You know I always want to be of assistance,” Blaine joked as he cut into a piece of French toast. “So, what are our plans for today?”

“I want to do some window shopping. Do you know how many designers have stores in Las Vegas?” Kurt asked.

“Did you know there’s a Brooks Brothers Outlet somewhere here?” Blaine asked in return.

“I’ll look up the address for you. So shopping, and maybe a little bit of gambling? I’m not planning on becoming a big spender, but I’d like to put a little bit of money into a slot machine, just so I can say that I did.” Kurt grabbed for his cup of coffee, giving Blaine’s plate another quick look. “I’m doubting we’ll need to figure stopping for lunch into our plans, though.”

Blaine held up a forkful of eggs and nodded with a laugh. “And maybe not dinner either.”

* * *

 

“Oh my God. I thought the idea of these was awful, but how can this taste so good?” Kurt asked, carefully wiping powdered sugar from his fingers onto the napkin in front of him. They’d decided to spend the first part of the evening wandering along Fremont Street, and somehow that had ended up in this small, run down casino eating food whose fat content he was choosing to ignore in the name of vacation.

“So deep fried Twinkie is a yes?” Blaine asked, picking one of his own deep fried Oreos out of the paper carton in front of him to take a bite. “Oh! This is good.”

“Trade you,” Kurt said, offering out his treat.

Blaine pushed his basket closer to Kurt, in invitation to take one as he laughed. “Oh? You want me to have some of your Twinkie?”

“Do I need to cut you off already?” Kurt asked in amusement as Blaine took a bite of the powder sugar covered treat.

“Oh, that is wonderful.” Blaine leaned against the edge of the tall table they were standing at, savoring it. “And I’ve only had one beer.”

“Two. Well, you’ve only had one beer, but then you had a long island, which should count for like five,” Kurt joked, snagging an Oreo from Blaine’s basket.

“At least the drinks are cheaper here than on the Strip,” Blaine pointed out.

“Ah, Fremont Street. How could we possibly have almost missed out on the cheaper, in more ways than one, sidekick of the Strip.” Kurt pushed a napkin into Blaine’s hands. “You’re getting powdered sugar on your shirt.”

“It would have been a tragedy,” Blaine said with a grin. “I mean, where else could we visit the D?”

“In our hotel room?” Kurt quipped, grabbing for more napkins to help them clean up the mess their treat had created, tossing them all into the empty baskets to throw away.

Blaine laughed freely. “Well, we can save that for later.” He grabbed the baskets, turning to toss them into the trash behind them. “Do you think someone would take our picture under that sign?”

“Which one? The fried Twinkie or the Welcome to the D sign?” Kurt asked, as he led the way through the slot machines and back out of the tiny casino.

“The Welcome to the D one.” Blaine beamed over as they stepped back out into the evening heat of Fremont Street.

“I suppose it would be fitting.” Kurt tangled his fingers together with Blaine’s. “I still can’t quite believe there’s a casino called The D. They had to know, right? I mean, it’s a purposeful joke?”

“This is Vegas. Everyone should get the D. Well, unless they’re a lesbian,” Blaine mused happily. “I can’t imagine that they wouldn’t have known.”

“Well, I don’t know about the sign, but you could your picture taken with him,” Kurt teased, pointing toward a Chippendale photo booth.

Blaine considered the man inside for a moment with a smile before he pointed off farther down the group of people hanging out in the middle of the pathway, waiting to take pictures for tips. “Well, that would be better than taking a picture with him.”

Kurt laughed as he caught site of the man Blaine was talking about. “Do you think he wears more than a sock in the winter?”

“Well, he certainly knows where to find the D,” Blaine joked right back.

They stopped to watch as the canopy over their heads lit up with colors and images, all set to the song blaring through the speakers.

“That was certainly patriotic,” Kurt quipped as it wound down. “Do you want to stay here, maybe go back to that Container Park area with the bars, or should we go find one of the gay clubs we were looking at online?”

“I want to the chance to dance at least once while we’re in Vegas,” Blaine decided. “I mean, the bar where you can play video games is pretty cool, but I want to dance with you.”

“Gay bar it is,” Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket, pulling up the name and address he’d saved earlier. “We are going to have such horrible hangovers for driving through the desert again tomorrow, you know.”

Blaine laughed and leaned in to see the screen. “That’s how we know we really just left Vegas, and how much better my fake ID has gotten through the years. Piranha. That’s the one I liked the name of.”

“If I recall correctly, it was more like you spent twenty minutes laughing over the fact that a lot of the gay bars in Vegas are in an area they call the Fruit Loop,” Kurt pointed out, but he scrolled down to find the address. “Let’s take a cab.”

“Can we go to the D to get one?” Blaine asked with a grin. “After all, you can’t hail one on the streets here.”

“You really just want a picture with that sign, don’t you?” Kurt said with a laugh. “Of course. Why would I ever say no to you wanting the D?”

**Author's Note:**

> All photographs used in this story are ones that I have taken over the last few years.


End file.
